


Love and Marriage

by guessimdemoms



Category: Ben Brainard, Welcome To The Statehouse (Web Series), Welcome To The Table - Ben Brainard (Web Series)
Genre: Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: Florida watched with a twinge of sadness, no matter how many times he tried to work around it, there was no way they all could get married
Relationships: Washington DC/Florida/New York/California/Texas/Louisiana
Kudos: 5





	Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who lowkey feels like DC and IDC are twins? Just me? Okay.

IDC was getting married.

More specifically she was getting married to a Sweedish ambassador who was pretty loaded. 

DC’s time was now divided between work and helping his sister plan her wedding. The states could tell it was stressful for the government having to handle the states and their problems and IDC crying about flower arrangements and dinner choices. 

(“So she’s moving to Sweden after this right?” Florida asked bitterly, watching his boyfriend comfort his twin as she sobbed that Michael’s ran out of mason jars.) 

As time got closer, and fittings were done, DC’s boyfriends thought he looked adorable and awkward as IDC fretted over his suit. She had chosen teal for her bridesmaids and DC was her ‘man of honor’ so it was a struggle to find a teal tie to fit the other ladies' dresses. Louisiana could remember going with DC with the other four to pick up his suit and all of them nearly dying at the sight of the fearless ruler and boyfriend in an off-tan suit vest and pants with a white short-sleeved dress shirt underneath, and the perfect teal tie. He looked like he was the one getting married. 

(“We can’t get married, you all know this.” California said later that night. All six had chosen to sleep in the same bed that night, and DC had been out like a light ever since Florida and Louisiana made him stop working. 

“Maybe in Utah.” Florida mumbled. 

“Even in Utah it wouldn’t work.” California pointed out. “If he has any desire to marry any of us, he’d have to pick one.” 

“Which is how we got into this mess.” Texas teased, smoothing down DC’s hair as he slept.

“But it’d be cool if we were married!” Florida whined. 

“We can’t, the church doesn’t recognize polymory marriage yet and even if they did, that’d open up a whole mess of problems.” New York pointed out. 

“Like I said, he’d have to pick one.” California said with a shrug. “And I don’t think he wants to do that.) 

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny; DC was out of the house super early to go tend to IDC leaving the states to get ready for the wedding on their own. IDC initially didn’t want to invite the states, only leaning to invite the most prestigious states, but DC eventually broke her down and she invited all fifty.

Alaska and Hawaii weren’t coming; Alaska didn’t like parties and Hawaii didn’t want to deal with the lower forty-eight for a whole day. 

DC sent the group chat updates about his sister and her hysterics as she struggled to get ready, including private updates to his boyfriends. The day started with IDC getting drunk and crying that she wasn’t ready; once the bridesmaids sobered her up, IDC had a meltdown about the flower arrangements, then about how fat she looked in her dress, and finishing it off by drinking more and crying about how much she loved all her bridesmaids and brother.

The wedding proper went off without a hitch; some of the states may have grumbled about the nice clothes they had to wear (and Texas spent a good ten minutes arguing with California over his hat) but they showed up right on time and cleaned up well. DC was also tasked with walking IDC down the aisle, and his boyfriends couldn’t help but swoon over how cute he looked in his suit and how handsome he looked standing up there at the altar. 

(Florida watched with a twinge of sadness, no matter how many times he tried to work around it, there was no way they all could get married.) 

The reception was full of international dignities, American reps of government, and various countries all congratulating the happy couple on their marriage. DC didn’t get much time to spend with the states or boyfriends as he kept getting pulled on the dance floor by the bridesmaids, much to his boyfriends delight. 

“Try to get my mouth this time sha.” Louisiana said, face covered with cake. 

“Don’t worry, I have much better aim now.” Florida said smirking, face also covered in cake. 

“I got to admit, the wedding was nice.” Texas muttered, still bitter that he had to take off his hat. 

“Think she’s moving to Sweden?” New York asked as, once again, Louisiana and Florida smashed cake in their faces. 

“Nah, she’s not giving up power that easily.” Texas said with a smirk. A soft cough made the five turn, to see IDC in her reception dress, standing in front of them. 

“Thank you all for coming.” IDC announced a small hint of dissatisfaction in her voice. It was clear California and New York were among the states she actually wanted to invite, and the other three were part of the filler. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony.” California admitted. 

“You going to live in Sweden?” Texas asked. 

“Well, yes, but I’ll be able to go back and forth so it’ll be like I never left.” IDC announced happily. “The beauty of being personifications.” She noticed the five eyes were looking beyond her, and she turned to see one of her bridesmaids attempting to teach DC a Tik Tok dance that went along with the song playing, and the government failing horribly. IDC turned back to the states and chuckled. 

“When are you going to make an honest man out of my brother?” IDC asked. The states froze and stared at IDC with fear. DC still hadn’t worked up the courage to tell his sister he was in a six way poly relationship, mostly because he was afraid of her judgement. 

“W-We’re not together.” California quickly covered. 

“Oh bull, yes you are. The signs are obvious.” IDC pointed out. 

“They are?” Florida asked, wiping some frosting off his face. IDC rolled her eyes. 

“Florida when he goes to Washington, he sometimes wears your tie.” IDC began. Florida went red and looked down. “Loui he knows so much Cajun slang now it slips into regular conversation.” Louisiana quickly took a sip of his drink trying to avert his eyes. “Texas he defends you more often when your idiot politicans do stupid shit!” 

“They’re good honest men and women!” Texas yelled. 

“California if I have to hear one more time how you guys should be your own country, I might lose it.” IDC continued, ignoring Texas. California shrugged his shoulders, not disagreeing with the international government. “And New York….last time he was at the White House, security had him unload his backpack and all your fidget toys came out.” 

“Alright so we’re together.” New York announced. “But we can’t get married! There’s six of us!”

“Unless we do it in Utah….” Florida pointed out.

“I told you we don’t do that anymore!” Utah yelled walking by with his own plate of cake. 

“It is true, IDC, we couldn’t marry DC even if we wanted to.” California added. IDC turned back to the dance floor where the bridesmaid had managed to teach DC about half of the dance, but the government looked like a fool as he did the move. 

“Nothing’s impossible with the government.” IDC said with a wink before going back to the dance floor. The states watched as the DJ called all the single ladies on the dance floor for the bouquet toss. DC tried to escape and go back to his boyfriends but the bridesmaids and other ladies kept him with them. IDC tossed the bouquet and a sea of hands reached up to catch it, only for it to land right in DC’s arms accidentally. All the bridesmaids laughed, DC tried handing it off to one of them but they refused. The government turned and looked at his boyfriends, shrugged, then hugged his sister as she came over. 

Maybe it was possible 

A few days later, Louisiana and Florida returned to the Statehouse with tons of packages from their ‘Mail and Run’ trip. 

“DC! We got something for you!” Florida announced waving a flat box in the air. 

“Please tell me you didn’t steal more mail.” DC begged looking up from stirring his coffee. 

“Yeah but you’ll love this one.” Louisiana pointed out as Florida handed him the package. DC rolled his eyes and pulled a leather bound book out of the package, eyes instantly lighting up although he kept the stern look on his face. 

“......Early Greek Politics.” DC muttered reading the title. 

“Do you ya like it?” Florida asked. DC tucked the book under his arm and glared at his boyfriends. 

“I’m going to read this, but then you have to return it.” DC ordered. The government walked off, leaving the two southern states grinning in the kitchen. 

“He’s not going to give that back.” Louisiana said with a smirk.

“Nah.” Florida smiled. The two put their other items on the table and began to unpack, before Louisiana nudged Florida to look up. DC was leaning on the counter, already engrossed in the box his boyfriends stole. He didn’t even notice the two staring at his hand, particularly his ring finger, spread across the front cover of the book. Louisiana and Florida both grinned at each other. 

“My ring would look mighty fine on that finger.” Louisiana whispered. 

“Mine would do.” Florida said with a grin before the two turned back to gaze at their boyfriend, forming how to tell this to the other three later that night.


End file.
